Changed me
by ShadowsBlackRose01
Summary: Lucy & Levy will soon leave into another realm without their nakama noticing except for someone. They train with Dragons for years to increase their ability. When they're back in Fiore, they'll make sacrifices, meet stronger enemies, confess, and find unique powers inside them. Will these 2 girls survive their challenges & live peacefully with their lovers? Or will they die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Lucys P.O.V.

*sigh* Another mission ruined! All the reward was taken to re-build the village that "we" destroyed. Now, my rent will double its price! Next time, im going solo!  
"Im terribly sorry, sir. We'll fix it as soon as possible!" I apologized.  
"Alright! Just tell your comrades to stop destroying other people's homes!" A tall man yelled.  
"Hai..." Then, I left and got mad at Erza, Gray, especially Natsu.  
"So? What's the news? Did we get some jewels?" Gray asked. I shook my head in anger. Seriously, they should know that we will never get jewels if we blow up places!  
"The next mission Mira sends, im going alone! Im sick and tired of Natsu burning up buildings, Gray freezing monsters, Erza slashing everything in her path, and me trying to calm down people! Happy is nothing but a bother!" I said, putting the village in order.  
"Lucy, you won't go solo on a mission. You're too weak. You might end up in danger and harm. Also, none of us will allow it for you to be in an individual mission. Its too dangerous!" A scarlet haired armored girl explained.  
"Argh! Why don't y'all go do it by yourselves! You guys can handle things without me! Im going on a solo mission first thing tomorrow!" I stomp and headed to Magnolia village with the rest in a carriage. Psst callin' me weak! I'll show you...I'll become much stronger and much more powerful soon. I hold my keys tight and hold a shiny blue key as a necklace. This shiny blue key was in the monsters heart ( gross right?!) and holds a special power that reminds me of my mother. Its strange, i know, but im getting the feeling that its no ordinary celestial key...it feels like its a door or portal to somewhere magical!  
"Lucy! Youre gonna hit that tall tree!" A bothersome blue talking neko waved. Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention on what was in front of me. I hit a big tall tree and fell down. "Lucy!" The half-naked ice mage got off that carriage and helped me up. My vision was still blurry from the hit, but I saw the face of my mother crying for me at the tree.. I got up quickly and thanked Gray, she was gone. Call me insane, yet I'm seeing my mother's illusions ever since I got this super rare celestial key.  
"Urgh... My tummy doesn't feel well...can we take a break?" A fire boy grumbled. Natsu has motion sickness and would always feel better by some tasty news. *sniff* Talking about tasty...  
I was able to move enough jewels for a meal. 400 jewels flying away form my wallet. Natsu quickly got better by eating a turkey. Happy, as usual, ate a tuna fish. Erza ate a big plate of cake, Gray licked ice creak, while I ate my favorite treat of the whole world; Ramen Noodles! Mm...  
"Mhm this is guud! Lucy could you pleathes get me more?" Natsu asked. Eww! Is just gross when Natsu asks me to do something with his mouth full if food.  
"Sundae Ice Cream would be nice." Gray said. At least he has proper manners.  
"In a while."  
"Awww! C'mon Lu! One more turkey!"  
"His was the eighth turkey! How in the world could you want more?!" I freaked out. To be honest, Natsu would dare himself to eat a lot of big things. But, eight turkeys?! That's just...rare.

We come back to our guild and see Lisanna hugging Natsu, as usual. Happy began to flirt with Charle. Gray goes on a date with Juvia (I'm glad she's outta my mind! No more "Love Rivals!"). Erza informs the Master about the mission and apologizes for not bringing any jewels back. Lastly, I hang out with Levy at the bar with Mira.  
"So, I heard another catastrophe came up in the village, Lucy." A white haired friend said.  
"Yeah..now I'll become..HOMELESS!" I cry. Levy pats my back and cheers me up.  
"I know! Why don't you come and live with me at my house? It won't be any harm. I have been earning a lot of jewels lately since Gajeel and I go on missions together.! Levy exclaims happily. "Ohh! You and Gajeel, huh? Not a bad couple, ya know. Awww! I can just imagine your wedding soon!" Mira squeaks. Jeez, she can be something when it comes to love. Levy ends up having a major blush and shakes her head violently. "No! Gajeel and I aren't that close..."  
"But y'all are always together! And don't you see how much he cares for you? Its soo romantic!" Mira smiles her butt off as people start to look at us from Mira's loud mouth.  
"Who are y'all little girls talkin about? 'We're always together? How much he cares for you? Who is it?" A familiar Iron dragon slayer hollers from behind. Crap. I can't believe he actually heard Mira! I notice Levy losing consciousness and grab her before and injuries occur. I glared at the takeover mage, signaling to drop the convo. But did she listened? No!  
"oh, Gajeel! We were just talking about you! We were saying how much you must look" I forcefully close Mira's mouth and ask Gajeel to take Levy home with me since SOMEONE gave her a black out! Anyways, Gajeel carries Levy bridal style without any hesitation (which surprises me) and walks out of the guild. To be honest, they look kinda cute together. I quickly was e goodbye to my nakama and ask for another quest from Mira. "Alright! Natsu will definitely love this one!" She waves goodbye as I run outside to Gajeel and Levy.  
"Sooo... I was wondering. Are you in a crush or in a relationship with anyone?" I ask. This question NOT for Mira its for me, I think. To my surprise, he stops on his tracks. "Why do you want to know, bunny?"  
"I'm not a damn bunny.." I pout, a bit offended by my nickname. "I am just curious."  
"Curious... And yes, yes I am."he then watches the sun set in the horizon-"But I doubt that she is into someone like me..."  
"Why would you say that? Who is it first of all?"  
He shakes his head and keeps walking forward. "Nothing. Let's go, bunny, Levy might end up getting a cold if we don't hurry. Especially with a body like hers." I look at him in surprise and race after him.

Levy-chan's house is pretty big, for a small woman like her. Its 2 stories high and it seems like she has her second floor for all her books since I don't see books around the place. She has a humongous living room, a neat kitchen, 3 bedrooms, dinning room, 2 bathrooms, laundry section, study hall and a.. Private room? Gajeel walks ahead as if he knows this place really well and walks in to I'm guessing Levy's bedroom. My legs force me to look around the place with curious hands touching artifacts and other materials she has.  
A queen sized bed with a comfy looking mattress, a long desk filled with books, lab top, and papers, a big closet with two large doors, a perfect size mirror for Levy, and a violin case sitting next to her bed, along with a small drawer.  
"I'll be at the bathroom. Call me when Shrimp wakes up." Gajeel arts up and walks away from the room. *sigh* I sit down on the comfy chair from the study desk. I skim around the desk when I realize something. My new rare key. I take out the diamond celestial key and stare closely at it. "What are you? What do you do? Where do you take me? Are you related to my mother? Why did you come out of that beast's heart? Are you even a celestial spirit? How powerful are you? Do you have to do something with my mom's death? Why am I even asking questions to a key?" Suddenly-  
|Lucy! Lucy!|  
*gasp* "Whose there? What do you want?" I yell out.  
|Listen to me, dear. This rare key you have gotten will get you into a new realm and it'll get you stronger in there. You will have to risk many sacrifices along the way. You will leave your current guild and move on to another one with a special friend. On the realm, you will meet Dragons like Igneel.|  
"Wait, WHAT?!" I am so dumbfounded right now.  
|My dear, listen. You aren't going to be alone anymore. am going to see you in the realm. I got to go, Lucy! I love you and I promise you that we will see sack other soon!|  
"Huh?" I soon realize who I was communicating with; Layla Heartfilia, my mother. "M-Mother? WAIT!" I scream and let tears fall on my cheeks freely.  
|Don't cry, Lucy. We'll see each other soon, I promise. Once we meet, I'll explain everything to you. Bye! I love you!|  
She leaves with energy fading away with her as well as my heart. *sniff* It has been a long time since I have heard her beautiful voice. I miss her so badly. Oh, how much I want to hug her right about now! I hear Gajeels footsteps racing closer to the room when I begin to quickly wipe away the tears I had and act normal.  
"Bunny!" He yells.  
"Oh, hey... Wassup?"  
"Why were you screaming and talking to yourself?" I shrug slightly as he raises an eyebrow at me. "You were crying? Your eyes are red and swollen from tears." He leans closer a checks my face. I violently move my head to the side.  
"Uh... *sniff* Nothing... Just having a bad dream." I lie.  
"Are you sure it wasn't something else?" I try to protest but we hear a sudden groan.  
"L-Shrimp." Gajeel's head turns to the bed where Levy lies.  
"Ugh... Why am I in my bedro-" She watches us in our same position and gets red. "Lu-chan? G-G-Gajeel? What are you guys doing in my bedroom?!" Gajeel and I stare at each other in sudden shock. He shakes his head to the side where a freaked out Levy sits. I let out low growl and make a heavy sigh.  
"Oh, uh...you passed out on the guild, so Gajeel and I insisted to take you home. We were staying here because Gajeel was worried and I had nothing to do. So, pretty much I stayed to keep an eye on you 'till out wake up." I explained.  
"Yeah, what's the matter? You don't want us here? We could leave if you want to, you know." Gajeel walks to the door and opens the door to leave.  
"Oh, no! I really don't want to be all alone right now." Gajeel stops and looks at Levy-chan.  
"I'm stayin', Iron dude. If you go plans on destroying the guild, go ahead but you'll be a meanie to 'shrimp.'" I said. He glares at me. I still out my tongue to him.  
"*sigh* Alright, you win; Shrimp. I can beat those losers any day I want." Gajeel grumbles and sits on the corner of the room.  
*giggle* uh-oh... I know that voice!  
Miraja-  
"Hey guys! Since its dark and Friday... Why don't we have a slumber party?! Its going to be fun! I'll invite boys an girls in the guild! You three get to chose 5 games of our choice each! I'll be right back!" Mirajane laughs and dashes off...seriously with that girl!  
"W-What just happened?!" Levy-chan look like someone just froze her. "I don't know but I'm picking my real interest in games!" Gajeel smirks and writes down with a pen on his arms.  
"Are you seriously going to be in the slumber party?!" I yell.  
"Yep. Since they're boys, I'll use this chance to kill them! Gihi!" He quickly finished and I write down 5 games in a empty sheet of paper. Levy gets Gajeels and writes down 5 games in a flash.  
Then, I hear voices outside the door. Erzas, Wendy, Romeo, Charle, Mystogan, Natsu, (ugh!) Lisanna, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Pantherlily, Can sand Mirajane come in like its nothing!  
"Hi! I told you we were really going to do this!" Mirajane laughs. "Ugh. Its you again!" Gray glares at Gajeel.  
"Oh, you want a piece of me?!" Iron dude stands up.  
"Why am I in the world with idiots?!" Natsu thought aloud.  
WHAT!?  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, NASTU?!" Everyone starts to lose their limit, including me.  
"Oh, not you guys! I mean Gray, Gajeel and Laxus!" He glared at all his frenemies.  
"Ha! You really wanna die today, walking match stick?!" Laxus growled.  
"I was going to ask you the same question to you, Laxus." Gajeel glares.  
"You really think you can beat Laxus?! You really need to stop hanging out with hot chilly over there!" Gray smirks.  
*growl* Erza pulls out a sword. "Fight somewhere else! Natsu! Gray! Are you still fighting after I beat you up?!" Erzas growls like she waits for dinner to come.  
"N-No ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said hugging each other.  
"Alright! Levy-chan! You're game!" Mira yells.  
"Oh, uh...Truth or Dare!" Levy-chan can be a surprise sometimes.  
"Begin, Gray..." Mira and everyone else except for Levy and Wendy sat on the ground.  
"He he he... Laxus! Truth or Dare?!"  
"I'm not deaf you, moron! And dare me!"  
"I dare you to kiss Mirajane!" Gray laughs.  
"Wait...WHAT?!" Laxus and Mira both look at each other. Oh, hohoho!  
"KISS, KISS!" Everyone cheers.  
"Urgh." Laxus holds a red Mira-chan and they did a French kiss. AWWW!  
"Awww!" We all cheer the two couples.  
"Alright...Wendy! Truth or Dare?!" Laxus smiles, evily!  
"Umm...Truth?" She might be brave on fights but when it comes to this she's weak on games. No offense.  
"Who is your special friend, that's a boy in here?" Laxus smiles widen and Wendy's eyes widen as well.  
"R-Romeo..."she whispers. O...M...G! I KNEW IT!  
"M-Me?!" Romeo may end up having a meltdown! (Grabs an ice pack) I'll be prepared for any emergencies!  
"Oooh! Go get you some, Romeo!" Cana laughs.  
"Heh...Lisanna. Truth or Dare?" Wendy asks.  
"Dare!" Lisanna begins to smirk, which is scarier than the boys smirks.  
"I dare you to..drink a 2L soda in one sip!" Wendy is also as surprise.  
"Ehh?!" Lisanna freaks out. Cans could beat that record of drinking! Cana proudly gives a large bottle of Sprite to Lisanna.  
"Ready... Set... Go!" Happy sets the timer.  
"Kay!" Lisanna starts to drink...and drink...and drink...and drink...op! She gave up!  
"Gah! *burps*I'm sorry... I can't do it." She turns blue, then quickly brightens up.  
"Mystogan! Truth or Dare?" She blurts out, which made my ears bleed..  
"huh?!" He must've been staring into space.  
"Oh, uh...Dare." Mystogan's scary, old clothes have turned into ripped skinny jeans, black and white T-shirt, and some blue converse. At least he looks a lot better!  
"I dare you to hug everyone in here!" Lisanna smirks. (Still scary!)  
"Right now?!"  
"Right now!" We all begin to shake except for, obviously, Erza. Both of them have been dating ever since we were in Edolas. Aren't they so cute together?  
"*sigh* fine." He hugs the two cats first, the to Wendy (I see Romeo getting angry!), to his scarlet (Awww! So much love!) And stops to Natsu.  
"All boys to?" Mystogan asked. Lisanna nods her head but her smile fades away when he hugs Natsu. Natsu and Mystogan do a manly hug. Then, Mystogan walks towards Cans, Laxus and Mirajane. He hugs them all quickly and sighs.  
"I think I'm done. Am I?" Then he turns around to see the other side untouched.  
"You missed Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Romeo and Pantherlily." Mira smiles. *sigh* darn..  
Mystogan hugs all the remaining boys, now Lisanna, Levy, Juvia and I are the only ones left. He hugs Levy-chan first (I can hear Gajeel growling in the corner of the room), Lisanna (hahaha! No..GROWLS!); and I'm last. Mystogan hugs me kindly and gets up (I hear Natsu's growl and I hear another growl in the room, but who?!) I turn to see another angry face, but only Natsu's...


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's P.O.V. Mystogan is lucky that this was just a damn dare. If it wasn't, I could of turned him into ashes by now. I hate it when someone (isn't me or any girl in the guild) lays a finger on Lucy! "*sigh* Can, truth or dare?" Mystogan asks with a creepy smile (not the nice one). Cana finishes her 21st barrel of beer and smiles. "Dare me, baby!" Cana smiles widely and begins to have hiccups. "I dare you to stop drinking beer and any kind of alcohol for a WEEK!" Cana then stops having her hiccups. "What?! NOO!" Cana then has her dramatic moment. "*sniff* Gajeel! T *sniff* or D?!" Cana grumbles. Oooh! DARE! "Truth." Awww! Gajeel can be such a wimp sometimes. "Do you have *sniff* feelings for anyone in the room?" Cana can pretty much surprise you for any sord of thing. "..tsk..." He said and mumbles the persons name. WHO?! "Who is it, again?" Mira giggles. "Its shrimp, dammit!" His voice echoes in the room. Levy (Wendy tries to keep her awake) has the face of a chili pepper! I JUST KNEW IT! "Tsk. Lucy. T or "?" Gajeel growls evily. Sadly, Lucy wasn't listening. "Oi, Bunny Girl! T or D?!" Iron kid tries to keep his anger under control. Lucy then snapped out of it and noticed everyone was staring at her. "D-Truth!" Lucy said. WHY NOT DARES?! "Not to be rude or anything, but when did your mom die?" THATS SO MEAN! "August 7, x777. The day all dragons disappeared." Lucy glanced outside to see the shinning stars. "W-Wait! Don't you think that's a little too suspicious? I mean, your one of the most powerful celestial wizard in the land! Your mother gave you her keys, but your father never knew until she died." I said. I sounded so smart! Okay I may be or may not be jumping into weird conclusions but it could totally happen! "...I'm not sure if I'm just a celestial wizard... My mother always had a rare blue celestial key on her chest when she dies. My father forbid to touch this key-" she takes out a shiny blue key "the scary thing is that I found this in the heart of the monster on our last mission." Gajeel, Wendy, (partly) Laxus and I had more concern in the story than others. "*gasp* Lucy! T-That's the key to enter the next mission! Realm of-" Mira is stopped mid-sentence by Lucy giving her a glare. "I said the truth that you asked me. Erza! T or D?" Erza looked like me straight in the eye and with no hesitation. "Dare." "Since you're stronger than everyone and think you have capability to take down a dragon slayer. I dare you to fight all the dragon slayers tomorrow morning." "Alright." I smiled so big, I felt like my face was going to rip apart. "Personally I don't mind." Gajeel shrugs. (Oh, yes he does.) "Three-vs-one? Sounds fair enough." Laxus said with a smirk. "Hey! Lu-chan said every dragon slayer! And I'm pretty sure I'm one too! So its Four-vs-one!" Wendy said with an evil smile (RARE!) to Erza. "You really think Im going to do this alone?!" Erza for the 1st time (I feel like she has been blessed!) believes she can't do it all alone. "Yes. So are you gonna do it?" Lucy said anger is evident is in her voice. The wind blew and my nose breathed it in and I realize something was wrong. I smell 20 people around, but there is only 19 present. Erza sighed. "I'll do it." Yes! She accepted the challenge. I can't wait until tomorrow! "Charles! T or D?" Oh, its Charles turn! Please, please, PLEASE let it be a dare! "Truth." I growled. Such wimps these days! ? "Since Edolas, I've noticed that you and Happy started to get closer. Is it true or with Pantherlily?" Let me tell you something. Ever since Erza started dating; romance, love, drama, ect. was always on her mind. Holy cow! She's becoming Mirajane #2! Shit! I can barely deal with one now two. Lord have mercy on me! "Well, yes. Happy and I have gotten closer, but Pantherlily could be less annoying." Charle said. Happy turned purple (he's blue and blush is pink or red and it gives you purple) in the 1st sentence, and then he just passed out. Pantherlily just crossed his arms and grinned. "Okay, Gray! T or D?" Please be a dare, please be a dare. "Dare!" I just couldn't wait for the dare to be announced. "I dare you to do a little prank to your worst enemy at night." Charle winked at him and Grays smiled. Okay a little too suspicious... "Happy! T or D?" -Happy got up from his black out- "D-Dare?" "I dare you to atop eating fish for a week! You begin tomorrow." Gray said. Happy being how he is felt like having another black out. Poor guy. As soon as those words left his mouth and took off to the kitchen, but before he did. "Mira! T or D?" "Dare!" She smiled. Oh! This game keeps getting better and better. " I dare you to slap Erza! She's a big meanie!" Then, he was gone to eat fish before tomorrow. Uh-oh... I gulped nervously hoping this won't end bad. "Okay!" Mira stands up and walks to Erza. Mystogan gives a death glare to Mirajane, but Mirajane simply ignored him. -SLAP!- "DAAAMMMMNNNN!" Everyone runs to hide, including my handsome self. Hey! With a face like mine you have to take good care of it and not like ice-freak over there. Erza re-quips into her Black Wing Armor and Mirajane is in her Satan Soul! I gulp nervously. "Pantherlily, T or D." Mirajane asks, but never taking her eyes off if Erza's. "D-Dare?" He whimpers. I can't blame him with that we are all scared! "I dare you to kiss Charles!" After tonight, I fear that there won't be a Magnolia anymore. Charle looked around to see if Happy was there, which there wasn't any sign of him. Pantherlily and Charle nodded, then they did a quick kiss on the lips. "Ehem! Levy! T or D?" Pantherlily says with a blush in his cheeks. "Um truth." "Do you accept Gajeel's feelings for you?" Gajeel growls, Levy gasps and everyone else yells ohhs and Ahh. "Umm...well-" -BANG!- Demon Mirajane and Titania hit the ground. "Give up?" Says the scary demon. "I never forfeit a fight!" With that being said, Erza grabs Mirajane and throws her up high in the sky and her following closely by. Damn, that's scary. "Sooo Levy? Your answer?" Cana asked with a knowing smile. Levy sighed and I instantly knew the answer to this question. "Y-Yes." GaLe! Gajeel sighs from relief. "Natsu. T or D?" My turn! Finally! "I like ad are!" I smirked. Levy made a cute wink to scrap metal over there and he nodded with a smirk. It think they just communicated with flirting. I'm scared now. "I dare you to join in the battle that's going outside!" I instantly panicked. There's no way I would make it out alive! "Oh! Could someone hand me a camera? I need one really bad!" Laxus said then started to laugh. Lucy stood up and happily got out a camera from the desk drawer. How could she?! My Lucy is getting a dark side. "Go on, Natsu!" Levy says while smirking. I gulped and got up. Fire bursting out if my hand. "J-Juvia. T or D?" I asked. "Juvia picks truth." Urgh. What do I do? Aha! "What would you do if Gray dated someone else that is not you?" I asked. Juvia raised a hand to her chest and seems to me that she's having a heart attack, I feel sorry for that. "Juvia would feel-" Before she finished her sentence I got picked up by Laxus and Gajeel and threw me outside. "Remember, Pinky! If you attack and of them while the last stand, please say hi to the devil for me!" I heard Laxus yell. Suddenly Erza and Mirajane went down to the ground I'm really lucky that they didn't land anywhere near me. "Do something man! Are you a scardey cat?! Hurry up!" Gray yelled. I gave him a really scary glare then I made it few steps closer to the devil girls. -WHAM!- Erza holds Mirajanes hand, preventing form Mira to hit her. On the other hand I really feel like attacking. Just then did they- "Natsu! Help me out! Help me beat Mirajane and I'll get you a whole breakfast feast tomorrow!" I began to daydream about the fresh eggs, bacon, pancakes, cereal, toaster pastry, and a whole load of more food just entering my mouth. Mm mm. "Don't listen to her! Join me. If you do I'll get Lucy to fall in love with you!" Mirajane began to get off of Erza. Now having Lucy to be with me was great! It'll be a dream come true. But then again both choices are jackpots. Real good jackpots... "NATSU!" I hear both fighters you and I went back to reality. Oh crap! I hate it when I had to choose between real good jackpots. Real tasty breakfast or Lucy's love. Hmm..which one? "NATSU!" I finally realized that they were getting closer to me by the second! I have no choice but to run! "HEY!" Erza and Mirajane flew towards me which is very dangerous. *Warning! Don't ever get chased by angry S-class chicks! Especially when their mad!* "You better get back here, Natsu!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Levy's P.O.V.

While all the boys watch Natsu being chased by the two strongest chicks in our guild, the girls and I take a break and move to the living room. All of us mainly gossip about boys (Cana, Wendy, Charles, Lisanna, and Juvia) but me and Lu-chan have a serious one-a-one conversation alone.

"Levy, this might sound stupid, but I think I should leave Fairy Tail-" I interrupted her wit a gasp of horror that came out of my mouth, but she continued. "-I really don't want to go all alone , so I hoped if you would wanted to go join me in a journey?"

I stared deeply in her chocolate brown eyes. Her pleading eyes. Why is Lu-chan suddenly wanting to leave? I know this is going to be a stupid question to ask, but it's worth a shot. "Why do you want to leave Fairy Tail? Is it become of someone I'm going to kick some-"

Lucy started shaking her head as a 'no.' I began to worry about her decision so we decided to take this to the library room. When we enter, I closed the door behind me and made a sad face.  
"I have chosen a mission and i'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so no one seems me leave. I believe it's the mission where my prophecy begins." Said Lu-chan while sitting to a nearby table and sighs deeply.

"Prophecy?" I asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes. My mother had communicated me through my mind while you had passed out, She said that the rare key that I had in my possession will open a portal to my mission and I will become stronger. I will also have a love along my adventure. After, I finished the mission, both of us will leave permanently Fairy Tail into a better guild. That will all happen when I get stronger." Lu-chan says in a sad tone. She believes that the prophecy is about the both of us? Before I could respond she spoke again.

"Also, she said we'll meet each other and talk. Not just that..but all the dragons will be waiting for us there..."

DRAGONS?! I surely had a stunned face. Once, I regained my composure I began to speak again. "Dragons?! That can't be! They disappeared 14 years ago!"

"I'm aware of that, Levy-chan. However, that doesn't mean they are dead their is a fifty-fifty chance that they're alive. Don't you think so?" Lucy said while holding her chin to have some thinking time. I do the same and think about it for awhile.

"Now that I think about it, there could be a possibility that the dragons are alive." I say in a wondering voice. Disappearing doesn't mean that you're dead. It means that you're hiding somewhere not wanting to be found. But they would they disappear without saying good-bye or without a trace?

"So..The reason I told you all of this is because I want you, Levy McGarden, to come with me on my mission tomorrow morning. To be honest, I don't want to do this all on my own, I want to have a best friend that I can trust all the way through and I want you by my side." Lu-chan looks at me seriously, yet she has one of her famous smiles.

"Alright, Lu. I'll do it and accompany you along the way. I hope they really can make us stronger!" I said while holding my fist high. I will finally become stronger! Like I always wanted to! YES! This will finally be my chance to demonstrate Gajeel that I am not weak and that I can take care of myself.

"Who will help you get stronger?" A voice hollers from behind us. We both turned arounf=d and see L-Laxus?!

"A-Ahh...Hi, there Laxus. What are you doing here?" I looked at Lucy's face and stared at her pink cheeks. PINK CHEEKS! Oh, I see what's going on here. Huh? Who would've thought innocent little Lucy Heartfilia would have a crush on the big bad Laxus Dreyar? This is a relationship I want to see take action. Though, Laxus stares at her toughly.

"Whatever, Blondie. C'mon everyone is waiting for you in your room, Levy." He said while stuffing his hands in his pockets and starts walking out.

I sighed. "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO! MORON!" Lu screamed at him with a fluttered face. I giggled at their childish antics and skip all the way into my room.

"C'mon, Lu. Laxus and everyone else is waiting for us in my room." I said looking happy and disappearing into my room.

-In Levy's bedroom-

"Hey there, guys! Welcome back to the sleepover!" Mirajane says who is back to her not-so-dangerous form. I see Erza in my study desk, drinking her tea. Natsu isn't in such a good spot. He's covered in bandages and bruises! I wonder what the girls did to him? But, at the same time I don't want to know. Poor guy!

"Gajeel , has to pick the next game since I forced him topic ." Mira says while pointing at a long, blacked hair man as he was also covered in bruises. My face pales a bit and wondered. What fuck did we miss? I try to smile while my eyebrow twitches in stupidity.

"It's called 7 Minutes in Heaven!" All of us in the room (including Laxus which is totally weird) screamed in protest.

"WHAAAAAAATTT?!" I feel like all of our mouths will be hurting tomorrow. But, why did they have to pick that game out ALL of the other games?!

Laxus sighed. "Alright then, everybody. Happy! Give me your little rusty bag! Boys! Hand over anything that is yours while the girls leave out for a little bit!" Laxus said while grabbing Happy's bag from behind him and makes us girls leaves.

I have a feeling that is going to be really scary...In a romantic way. If you know what I mean.

**I finally have time to uploaded! Yay! I'm so proud of myself xP Anyways don't forget to comment and Follow. **

**Love you guys and chapter four will be coming soon I hope!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for not updating but something was wrong with my computer since it deleted this sotry like 3 times! Like what the hell! Anyways WARNING! This chapter has well not sexual context unless you consider t! Your ready at your own risk! I gave you a warning.**

**I do not Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Okay. Remember when all of sudden Laxus came in the room and i "blushed." Well, yeah. I have a little thing for him for quite sometime. But, I saw him kiss Satan Soul over there...I just lost hope for an us. Mira is a total babe. I admit it and I am nowhere near her level. It seems like he likes her. I sighed and pushed those thoughts away.

"Alright, girls! C'mon in. We're all done." Said Laxus as he opened the door for us to enter. As i was passing by he stares at me with a 'manly' look. Ugh! Damn that's face! Why is he so damn irresistible! I just glared at him like I did to Natsu and many seen years. But, this one happens to be way scarier than the previous ones and you know what he did? He smiled! SMILED! At me! ME! And not to Mira. Ha ha ha! Okay, I am off topic. Now, you know what i did? I just rolled my eyes at him and entered Levy's room.

"Alright, Lu and Laxus. C'mon and sit down! Lu is going to go first! So, you're going to pick something from the bag without looking and once you have grabbed something you're going to set it on the floor with your eyes close. Your going to exit the room and go to the next bedroom and stay in there for seven minutes. Once, the seven minutes are over. You're going to guess who was there in with you. We will do this until everyone has gone. Got it?" Explained Levy. All of us nodded our heads in understatement.

Levy hands me the bag and I close my eyes. As my hand entered I felt multiples of things in the bag. I had to chose wisely, so I picked up something circular, smooth and had some spikes at the edge. Retreating my hand from the bag with the object and setting it down on the floor. I got up and exited Levy's bedroom into the bedroom next from Levy's.

As I made my way, I wondered what did I pick out? Who did it belong to? I couldn't help but feel pleased but at the same time I felt scared. I honestly don't know and I pray that it's someone that won't do anything crazy, but is that what I want? No. I want some excitement in my life and this game might just be it.

As I entered the bedroom I heard Levy's bedroom door opened. I didn't get the chance to turn around when I felt a hand go down my spine as I shivered in pleasure. Then, two hands clapped and the lights went out. My heart started to race. I don't know who this is and I am alone in a room that's dark. But, for some strange reason I didn't mind at all. No. I wanted him to continue and boy did he.

I felt a hand go under my shirt and started drawing lazy circles with his thumb on my flat stomach. I bit back down a moan. Feeling his hand travel upwards towards my breast valley sending amazing sparks through my body. I felt his body next to mine, and it fitted so perfectly like if I belonged there. His hot breath on my ear. I just had to find out who it is.

The same hand went and grabbed one of my breast squeezing it lightly. I arched my back and moaned. I just couldn't help it. The pleasure he was giving me was immense. I just wanted to take him right here and right n- For god's sake I am a virgin! How can i be thinking like this?

I felt a pair of lips kissing and nibbling on my neck. Tilting my head to give him the access he needs and he took it alright. He started being a bit more rough but kept it slow and easy. I can't take this anymore.

I spun around and conquered his lips. I didn't know I had the guts to kiss who ever I am kissing. His lips were amazingly soft. My hand going up to his spine and grabbing his hair tugging it. Tilting his head to deepened the kiss. Hearing him groan was something good. But, I have heard that groan before not just from anyone someone specific that I know.

I pulled away and whispered. "Laxus..." I can feel him smirk as he kisses my neck. "How did you know, Blondie?" He asks.

"It's not very hard to figure it out. Besides I have only heard that groan from you when Master gives you paperwork." I replied. "Been watching me lately?" He asks. I am glad we are in the dark or he would've seen my flushed face. I had to come up with something smart and fast. So, today I decided to be a smart mouth.

"Watch you? As if I have better things to do than watch you, spark plug." I say with confidence in my voice. "Oh really," he said whispering and breathing out hot air to my ear. "Mm yeah really, I have a life, you know." I said. "That is?" He asked with curiosity in his voice. I smirked and replied, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"How about I force you to tell me?" He said threateningly in my ear but with a bit of playfulness in his words.

"I'd like to see you try," I said licking his neck and sucking on it. As I pulled away, if the light's were on, I would be admiring my work but knowing that I sucked hard enough to leave a deep color mark.

-Laxus p.o.v.-

Damn, when I had realized It was me that was going in there. I was more than ready to go in there and conquer that delicious woman in there. I won't deny this but I have developed feelings for the Lucky Lucy Heartfilia loved and desired by all men. That thought just made me growl. As I saw the room she had entered I saw her back against me. I didn't give her the chance to see who I was I wanted her to find out who I was. I slowly trailed my hand against her spine. I smirked in satisfaction when I felt her shiver in pleasure underneath my had. This day couldn't get any better.

I clapped my hands and the lights went off. In the dark. By ourselves. No one to interrupt. Just like how I like it. I moved my hand under her shirt and started rubbing lazy circles on her flat stomach. Her silky smooth skin was so smooth that I don't know how to describe it. Damn I sound like a wuss, I thought. I felt her arch a bit I smiled knowing I can make her feel like this. Seeing her satisfaction I started slowly moving my large hand upwards towards her breast valley and placing my mouth next to her ear and then I smelt it.

Damn, I thought. I can smell her arousal and boy did that excite me, alright. I wanted just to jump her and fuck her senseless, but no from what I heard from her team mates she has never had a boyfriend. If that's the case then Blondie is a virgin. Also, i don't want her to think that I just want her for her body No. I want everything. I love her for her not because of her hot body of her's or anything of that sorts. Wow I do sound like a teenage girl.

Pushing those thoughts I continued my "exploring." I went and grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it lightly. What amazed me was when she arched and moaned aloud and that was a huge turn on. I wanted her to do some more of those delicious sounds and then moan my name.

I bend my head a bit and started licking and kissing her neck and I felt her tilt her head to give more access of that long beautiful neck. I took advantage of that and started being bit rough but kept it slow and steady. Since, this is her first time and I didn't want it to be rushed.

When I say I was damn surprised I mean it. She had the damn guts to turn around and kissed me square on the lips. It didn't take me long to respond back. Her lifts were so soft against my own. Eve though I am not inside her mouth just yet I can taste strawberries in her mouth just like her scent. Did it feel amazing. Feeling a hand tugging my hair making me groan in respond.

(I am going to skip the other parts of their talking since I want to get to the park since I owe you guys like big time!)

After Lucy had given me a hickey I knew I couldn't hold back anymore I was more than ready to take her. I kissed her and started walking towards the bed that was in the room. I carefully lay her down without breaking the kiss and I felt her unbuttoning my black shirt. Letting her slide it of my arms and into the ground. I removed her shirt trailing kisses down to her breast. Getting a moan as a response was music to my ears. I was making my to her shorts...

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha Ha I wasn't going to give you all the fun just yet ;) I'll leave it up to you guys decide whether I'd my first lemon ever! So review if y'all want me to! This is my first time writting a heavy make out session so I hope I did okay Idk! **


	5. Authors Note, Must Read!

Sorry, I have not been updating but I will be updating this weekend hopefully depending on homework, if not I'll be posting next weekend. Oh, and I found my journal with all the stories in them. In just need to edit those and get to typing so, Yay!

I know, I know, why not digital. Unfortunately, while I was in Mexico for the first time the internet there for me wasn't' working. x'D

But, it will be updated sometime this week or next, hopefully soon.

So, once again, sorry guys for those who have been waiting for this story, but I am back on role!

Whoop-Whoop!

Love,

Rose!


	6. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for the delay, i sort of had to dig myself out of a hole, but I did get a few of yes and no lemons. Which, funnily, it canceled themselves out. So, please vote! Comment or anything!**

* * *

Bolt P.O.V.

"Damn it!" I yell as I knock over a half a dozen barrels that soon hit a wall of a store. A magic store. Cheap stuff there, though. Without much care, I continue walking, pretending I wasn't the cause of the shaking store.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin', you punk?! Get out of my property! Shoo!" An angry old man around his 60s shouts with a broom at me. I didn't budge.

"That's it!" He whistles loudly and I just stare poker faced. Seconds later dozens of pitbulls charge at me from behind with a couple of guards. Man, just when I was trying to get out of trouble.

"That's the man!" The old man yells at them, pointing at me, "Get him!"

"You know, it's very rude to point at someone." I said. He glared at me. I turn around to find the gang closing in. This man is making my life harder than what it is supposed to be. I sigh and summon a grey cloud from above and under my feet.

"Up." It does what it's told and zooms high up just in time before I could of been captured. Again. I fly away from their weak attacks when I feel a sudden pain on my left shoulder. Dang, one of them was able to injure me. Blood pours out and soon stains my arm bandage and cloak. I just changed into a new pair of bandages! This cloak was also important, I got it from my mother, Tormenta. She disappeared when I was 7 and searched for her for nearly 14 years now. I loved that woman. She taught me many things; how to read, write, cook, hunt, fight, and she even taught me one of my favorites: Dragon Slayer magic. Without her, I would be a drunk retard always hanging out in clubs, without magic. Anyways..

As I fly around the town, I find a hotel looking building called Fairy Hall. Maybe I can find a laundry room to clean this mess. I fly down to the back to find a huge hole. Having a closer look inside the building is a group of teens my age, laughing, arguing, and scolding each other.. What kind of place is this? Suddenly, a scent catches my full attention. It's a familiar scent. By the time I inhaled once more, I knew who it was. He is down there within the group. Thinking about what I could do, a boulder knocks me over, sending me all the way inside the room. That was a surprise. I throw the boulder back as if it were a ball and then I stand up, and fix myself, taking out pebbles and dust out of my cloak. Then I sigh. Right then and there, i made a mistake. I stare at him to check if he found out, but he hasn't yet. He watches observantly, as always. The predator and prey game. When his eyes widen, I'm already running out to the backyard. Strikes of lightning try to take me down, but I manage to dodge them swiftly. Thank God. I slide/turn back to the hotel, facing my hunter. Nope. I run towards them, giving him a spark of hope that I could at least follow rules. Sike. False hope here, guys. I then jump mid air to feel my feet land on a small dark cloud. More continue to pass by as I aim higher. Now is not the time, buddy. I'm not ready to be able to chat with you right now. By the time I made it to the last one, a shocking (literally) arm grabbed my ankle and swung me all the way down and landed right before him. Crap. I looked up to see him, arm crossed and eyebrow raised. He wants an explanation.

"Talk." His voice became much deeper than before. Look at what puberty does to you. He clearly looks like the work out guy from his muscles. His eyes have gone cold. Damn. Time passes on by quickly.

I reluctantly get up and stare at him. I am a couple of inches shorter than him and have less muscle compared to him. Yes, I do have the muscles but not as bold as him. From the looks of it, I am weaker and inferior to him. It has always been like that. He would be stronger than me in almost anything you can imagine. Better at any situation. Always at the top. No matter how hard I tried to be better than him, I would never beat him. He was unstoppable. I loved but hated that part about him.

"Um.. Who is this guy?" A blonde chick hides behind a petite blunette. For one second, I lay my eyes on the group surrounding us. He ignored the blonde's questions and strikes a lightning bolt behind me. I didn't budge. As a result to my reaction, he grins.

"Oh hoho…" Multiple lightning bolts attack in a circle, leaving black marks on the floor. Just then the petite chick runs between us, arms spread out to block his attacks. In that instant, a green healing word structured as a barrier covers me. Some of my wounds are tended.

"Enough, Laxus! You are one of the mature ones here, you should know not to destroy others' homes! Let this guy be!" She shouts. For a small chic like her, she sure is confident of going against the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Move, bookworm." He growls at her. Fudge. Then the blonde walks towards us places her hand on his shoulder.

"Knock it off." Her tone was cold. She even glared at him! These chicks really need to chill! He sighs. Woah. He backed down from the blonde?! Who is she?!

"Alright, guys. I guess this sleepover party will take a pause. We will resume this some other time. Right now, I see some people have to clear things up. Natsu's group will stay along with these two. Everyone else, leave this instant." I turn around behind me to find the woman talking. She is in a red patterned PJs matching her scarlet hair, hands on her hips. Seems like she is the captain or some sort. Everyone besides the Natsu's group I believe, stay. And of course, Laxus. Once a blue haired male kisses the scarlet woman on her cheeks and leaves, the room goes silent.

"We should go to the living room and talk this out with Laxus. Wendy and Levy will stay here to help him out." They all nod and some leave. In the corner of my eye, I notice a pink haired guy glancing at me before he leaves to the door. I am now left with these two blunettes, a girl with long dark blue hair wearing a light shade of pink bed dress and the petite blunette.

"Wendy, go heal his wounds. I will go get something to drink for him and a new pair of clothes in a nearby store."

"But it is past midnight. I don't think there are any store open right now, Levy-san." Said the timid Wendy girl.

"Don't worry about it. I know a store nearby open 24/7. I'll be back in a bit." Levy girl puts on a brown jacket with some money on her hand and rushes out. She really didn't have to go through all this for me. Ugh. Oh well.

"Umm, sir? I need you to lay down on your back for me so I can heal you, please?" She asked nervously, making me lay down on my back. She then raises her small hands a couple of feet above me and closes her eyes. Suddenly I feel my powers strengthen and see all my wounds are healed, disappearing. I feel so light within her healing powers. After a few minutes or so, she finishes and stands up.

"You're all good to go, sir!" Wendy smiles widely. I feel good now! I jump up energetic and state closely at my shoulder and electrocuted leg. They are all good!

"Woah! Thanks little girl! You're good at this!" I say, searching all over myself.

"No problem! What may be your name, sir?" My name? Oh yeah. It's been awhile I have been asked for my name, despite the fact I get in trouble with the law.

"I'm Bolt. Bolt Raidyn."

"Cool name. Nice to meet you then, Bolt! I'm Wendy, as you can tell."

"Ayo. I must say, your healing powers are wicked!" I exclaim. She smiles nervously.

"Well yeah. I can only heal others. Not myself, though. You see, I'm a Wind Dragon Slayer." Wait. This little girl is a Dragon Slayer?! I can't believe it. This one?! I continue staring at her, bewildered. Noticing this, she averts her gaze and frowns a bit.

"Yeah. It's unbelievable a little girl like me would be a Dragon Slayer…"-then she raises her head and raises her fist in determination- "But that isn't going to bring me down! I will be just as strong as Natsu-san and the others!" Heh. She reminds me of me when I was small. My condition had prevented me from being as strong as Tormenta expected me to be. She was worried that I would never make it to dragon force…

"Bolt? You okay?" Wendy's voice reverts me back to reality. She must've noticed that I was becoming distant.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it! Is there a laundry machine here? I need to wash my stained clothes." I say, changing the subject. Wendy looks at me confused for a moment but then she has a face of realization.

"Oh, sure! Follow me!" She walks out of the room to the living room and kitchen where the rest of the guys are to the halls. I catch a glimpse of Laxus' pissed off face before Wendy closes the door. We go downstairs and make a couple of twists and turns around the Moor and reach a cramped room filled with clean and dirty clothes.

"Here it is! Place in your dirty clothes in here. I will do the rest." I do as she says and strip off until I'm left with my pants. Eve with my dirty pants, I can't go any further with this child. I stare at her for awhile until she notices that I need some privacy and leaves embarrassed, apologizing along the way. Once I am left with only my boxers, I search for something to cover me and put on a silky silver robe. I walk out the place as Wendy enters and begins to start the machine.

"Um.. Where did you get th-"

"Took it from the clean basket."

"Whaaaa?! That is considered stealing! What if people find out, Bolt-san?! You're going to get in trouble!"

"They won't find out, so don't worry about it. Cmon, let's go back to the room before the blue midget does." I grin and pat her head. Sighing, she leads me back to the room. Minutes passed and Levy girl finally enters the room. She looks worn out.

"I'm.. Back guys."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! But, I realized I didn't set out a time frame here! O.O'**

**But, this story takes place after The GMG and The Eclipse Project.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

So, I have walked downstairs to chill down Laxus and so far, its not working. Natsu and Gray are in the middle of arguing, Erza is knocking them out so they can shut up, and Happy is sitting on the countertop of the kitchen, depressingly eating a salmon. Technically, I'm the only one helping out Laxus. We were in the corner of the dining table. I sat on a chair while he leaned to the wall, hands on his pockets.

"So he is related to you." I say with my arms crossed. He just nods, staring at the ground angrily.

"You don't like him or some crap like that?"

No response. Right then, Wendy and the guy walk back to the room. His hood was gone so I was able to see his reddish-orange hair pulled into a medium messy ponytail with right side of his head shaved. Although his left eye is covered from his hair, I manage to see his other eye colored in icy blue eyes. Another big thing I notice from him is that he has changed into a silver bath robe. From the looks of the guy, he probably went to the laundry and randomly took a clean robe temporarily. Laxus glares at him but he kept walking like he didn't even exist.

After a couple of minutes after they disappears, he responds.

"When I was 3, my parents abandoned us in the middle of the woods. Then a dragon took us under her wing and raised us. She taught us Dragon Slayer magic. I had gained Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. Bolt earned a different type of Dragon Slayer magic which made me envy him. He had so much abilities, while I got just lightning. So I became stronger and after 5 years, Tormenta disappeared. We went looking for her everywhere when my father found us and tried to take us back in. Since I have not fully developed my magic, he knocked me out and took my magic. Bolt didn't do anything about it. I waited for him for months. He tortured me with fighting stronger mages and later gave me back my magic wiith a consequence. Ivan implanted the dragon lacrima in me to enhance even my abilities more. Then gramps fought old man and took me in when I turned 9… Bolt left me to suffer. He was an-!"

"Okay. I got it. You hate him because he left you to suffer your father's torture." I say, standing up to grab his arm before he could pounce. He glares at me for a bit but then sighs and leans back once again. It must of been tough relying on someone to escape a terrifying place to only realize that they were never there for you. You had to man up and do it yourself. Thank God gramps was able to save him. If not…

Just then, Levy bursts in, out of breath. Between her forearm and chest were a pair of man clothes. She went out in the dark to buy the stranger new clothes?

"Levy? You good?" Erza turned her attention to Levy and runs to her. Her petite body leans for support towards themselves tough armor from Erza.

"I'm fine, I was in a rush to come back… Since I was worried about you… All.. But I guess everything is… Going well.." She gasped, smiling. Seems reasonable. Nobody wants their one and only home to be in crumbled in ashes. Which will most likely suck.

"Well! I'm going off… to my room to check on those two." Levy then pushes herself away from Erza and slowly but stably climbs up the stairs to her room. We all stare at her disappear in the hall. Once she was out of sight, everyone goes back to their arguments. I then look back at Laxus. He was gone. I quickly turned around, looking for him and see him pacing up to the stairs. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap! I run after him, calling his name. Unfortunately, Laxus is a big boy and doesn't like listening to others when they are trying to help him.

"Listen, blondie. The conversation we just had? Pretend like it never happened." Easier than said done. Not even amnesia can make me forget this insane day…

"Laxus, stop. You need to calm down. Please!" I called out. He stops right in front of Levy's door and glances at me. His intense stormy blue eyes lock into mines. I try not to look away but his superior stare makes me inferior to him.

"What?" His voice made things so much harder for me to not resist. His body completely turns at my direction and corners me to the wall, hands on the wall. A smirk escapes from his lips and leans closer. My heartbeat was racing and my legs were shaking.

"Oh? Afraid of me, blondie?" Gosh, my face must be like a tomato by now. He turns his head to the side and stares at me seductively yet scary.

**Bolt's POV**

I carry Levy, bridal style to her bed. But then, Wendy pokes my shoulder and points out the room. Still carrying her, the little girl takes me to a library that was right across to the room. Hearing footsteps, I speed up the pace and hide my face with the hood from the robe. We go through a maze of bookshelves to find ourselves at the center with couches, sofas, a couple of desks, and lacrimas holding many ancient languages each floating. We walk to a green sofa and lay her there. Wendy comes back with a blue soft blanket and covers Levy over it.

"We should let her sleep here. I'm going back to the group with Natsu-san. It was nice meeting you, Bolt!" Wendy bows smiling and leaves the place. That leaves us two then. Sighing I sit on a rocking chair beside her. Her breathing patterns leaves evidence that she is really asleep. Jeez. Under the blanket, I notice that she was still holding on to the clothes. What did she go through to get this?! I quietly but quickly take it and change in the corner under the robe. Now I was wearing a dark grey long sleeved collar shirt and camouflage green fur jacket over it with black straight jeans. Feels weird wearing these clothes. I'm so used to my usual T-shirt and cargo pants with Tormenta's cloak gift on top. I sit back down and begin to stare at all the books in the shelves. This is all hers? Woah.

"Ngh…" Alarmed, I shot my head towards the sofa where Levy slept and hear her waking up. She sits up, rubbing her eyes. Just like a little kid..

"My library.." She looks around the scene, not noticing me and her eyes widen.

"The clothes! Wendy and the guy! Where are-" once her eyes find me, she shuts up completely. She looks at me up and down and slightly blushes.

Smirking, I say, "Like what you see, doll?"

"N-n-no! I was j-just…" She's so cute.

"Just playing around with ya. I already know the answer." I laugh as I sit on the rocking chair next to her. The bluenette glares at me, red all the way to her ears.

"How ya feeling? You suddenly knocked out in front of us, and we took you here to sleep." Her glare disappears and stares in confusion. Seems like she doesn't remember.

"All I remember is climbing up the stairs to my room.." She mutters. So she must of been losing consciousness by the time she entered the room. I explain to her what had happened and she calms down.

"Well then… What is your name?" Oh yea! I didn't even introduce myself! I'm so rude.

"Oh, I'm Bolt Raidyn. A family member of the 'badass' Laxus."

"Wait? A family member? Does that mean you are a Second Generation Dragon Slayer like him?" Second Generation Dragon Slayer? What the heck is that?

"I don't know. I guess you could say that." I guess Levy managed to see through me because she laughed.

"Dragon Slayers are divided by generations. The Fire, Sky, and Iron Dragon Slayers are First Generation Dragon Slayers. Second Generation Dragon Slayers are Lightning and Poison. Then, the recent generation is Third Generation Dragon Slayers which hold the Light and Shadow twin Dragon Slayers." I slowly make a big nod and open my mouth in "Ohh", showing my understandment.

"Seems like Acnologia is First Generation then as well." Acnologia is known to be the Dragon King. Ruthless and arrogant. He was a bloodthirsty person that killed nearly all dragons 400+ years ago, even though they were his comrades. Soon after being bathed in dragon blood, he became a dragon himself. He doesn't want to have anything with humans, although he is one himself. Everyone fears him. He still roams around the skies.

"Yea." She says, composing herself from her surprise at my words.

"I'll let you off with a warning, that name is forbidden in these places. Fairy Tail members shake fearfully just by hearing its name." Her intense stare and dead serious face makes my hands shake from nervousness.

"G-Gotcha."

After a moment of silence, the atmosphere gets akward. As if to change the tense aura, she asks why I suddenly came here in Magnolia.

"Easy. In search for Tormenta. I was also planning to search for Laxus after an incident long time ago but, I finally realized that I'm far too pathetic to even face him." I then look down at my hands in disappointment.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I turn my attention towards her, her hair is still messy. The blanket is now wrapped around her tiny body and leans forward. I can tell from her eyes that she is concerned.

"Well. Laxus and I were abandoned by his parents and a female dragon raised us. Tormenta taught us dragon slayer magic and many other dragon stuff. Language, culture, histories, etc. When I turned 7, Tormenta disappeared so we began searching for her. Then Ivan, Laxus' father, came to take us back in. Laxus tried to fight him off but failed and was captured. I did what I could to stop Ivan. But my condition of the Dragon Slayer magic prevented that. He knocked the living lights outta me. I thought he was going to take me in as well, but he only wanted Laxus. When I woke up, they were gone. Years passed, and still no sign of him until I heard he supposedly died in the Tenrou island. I gave up. I went through depression. I missed my chance. Years went by and turns out I went to Grand Magic Games that same day when he fought Ivan and his guildmates. When I heard his name roaring through the crowd, I… I.." Damn, I'm becoming emotional. My eyes were stinging and my throat was burning. Jeez. I hate being like this.

A warm hand landed on my now healed shoulder. I didn't even look to see her face, cause I know that it will be a pitiful one. Why did I even blurt out such a dark story to her? I just met her today!

"It's okay to break down sometimes. We need to let out the boulders we held on our shoulders for so long."

"Levy…" I turned to her, stunned. She smiled softly. I was about to open my mouth when I sense his presence in the library along with another. Must be the blonde chic.

I stood up and grabbed onto Levy's wrist and we took off farther down in the maze.

"What's going on, Bolt?!" No time to answer that. I just keep running.

"Stay quiet. He's here. Grab on, things are going to be tight around here." Not wanting the library to be in ashes, I grab Levy and throw her over my shoulder and I begin to jump over shelves to a nearby window.

"He-"

"Quiet, dollface." I turn to my side and break the window. Right when we were about to fall hard, a large dark cloud popped up and we fell on it smoothly. I was about to make this cloudy zoom all the way to another town when I realized my cloak was still cleaning. Sh-!

"What are you doing?!" I dropped her beside me and I jumped off the cloud.

"Gonna go get something back!" I land on the roof of the building and turn to see the cloud where Levy is going to hide within other clouds. Good.

The moment I turned around, an electrifying fist hit my jaw and sent me near the edge of the roof. He spotted me. I got up and pulled the furry hood over my head. It's best if he doesn't see it.

"No reason to hide your disgusting face from me." He says as he launches lightning bows my direction. I swiftly dodge them all. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. From instinct, I spot him beside me and block his attack with a barrier. He continued trying to crack the barrier but it didn't crack one bit. Only scratches. Right after his last blow, the ground below me shook. Underground strike. I jump and flip the semi-sphere barrier to cover myself from Laxus and the strike from below.

"Laxus. I understand how you feel, man, but I didn't come here to confront you. I just want my cloak back. You know how special it is." I was getting tired of this game. However, he just ignored me and kept attacking me. I know he heard me loud and clear. Rude.

Right when I was going to give him a piece of my mind, a voice called out Laxus' name. We both turned to see the blonde climbing up the roof a few yards away.

"Blonde?" Both Laxus and I surprisingly ask in time.

"Stop fighting both of you morons! Especially you, Laxus!" We didn't even have the time to respond to her when the armored scarlet haired chick came from behind her and had hundreds of swords aimed right at us. She seemed pretty pissed.

"You heard her, boys. Try anything funny and I will take you down myself." Creepy. I released my barrier and raised my hands in surrender. Laxus did the same reluctantly. Then, Wendy popped up from behind me, smiling with my cloak on her hands.

"Here, it still needed some drying after washing but, I managed to dry it up without ripping it apart." She handed me the cloak and I accepted it happily.

"Thanks, Wendy. You're amazing." I wrapped it around me and put on the hood. I glanced at everyone one last time. The pink haired and stripped raven haired guys appeared behind the girls. Laxus still had his hands on the air, glaring at me intensely. Wendy was still smiling at me and signaled me to go. I nodded and began jumping in the air with small clouds popping up at my every step. My aim was to go get Levy. Once I was out of sight in between the clouds, I began to search for her within the dark and stormy clouds.

**Levy's POV**

Waiting for Bolt, I began to wonder about his appearance and his magic aura. When I first saw his face, it released some strange magic. At first I thought it was just me being captivated by his facial features but then I thought about it. It wasn't his piercing orange red eyes. It wasn't his grin. It wasn't his cool badboy hair. It was something that was hiding behind his hair on the left side. But what is it?

"Yo, dollface. I'm back." I raise my head up to see him with a big smile on his face and his hand up as a greeting. Although most of his face is covered, he shows enough emotions with just his face.

"What are you staring at? I know I'm sexy and stuff, but you don't have to intensely stare at me like that." I come back to reality and find him grinning. He has so much self confidence..

"Who says you're sexy?" I say, glaring at him. He then playfully mocks my moves.

"Clearly your eyes, doll face." He laughs.

"Pfffft. In your dreams, orange."

"Orange?! I'll have you know that my hair is reddish-orange!"

"Barely!"

"Am I seriously going to have this argument with you?!"

"You wouldn't be if you didn't forcefully take me here!"

"I had no other choice! Be glad I saved your midget self from danger!"

It went on and on and on for a few minutes nonstop. I just met this guy a while ago and we already fight like an old married couple. That's what Mirajane would say. Remembering the incident earlier today made my body burn from embarrassment.

"Tired from shouting at my sensitive ear?"

"Let's not start, or I'm going to tear you apart. Limb to limb." I growl. As a result, he shuts his lips and glares back at me.

"Anyways, I need to go back to my place and get my sleep. I have a big day tomorrow." I begin to get up and brush some cloud particles off my clothes.

"That wrecked apartment over there?" He points back at Fairy Hall. True. My place is a complete disaster. Yet, I really don't have any other place to go. Just then, a thought comes into mind.

"My library is good enough. Take me back there." I say, in a demanding tone. Reluctantly, he moves the clouds lower and takes me back in through the window we smashed into a while back. I lead us back into the center of the library. When we make a halt I realize that this may be my last time seeing him. I will go with Lu-chan to the Dragon realm and become stronger than ever. A one year training. I turn and face Bolt. Why do I feel bad for saying goodbye to him?

"Well… I guess this is goodbye." I avert my eyes and try to hide my gloom.

"You're making this sound like a final goodbye. Like we will never see each other again or something like that." He stares at me with a glint of suspicion.

"You never know what happens in a course of a day, hour, minute or second. But, how about this, see you later?" I say, hoping not to raise suspicion from the hunk of a man.

"Alright then. See you later, Levy." He says smiling and begins to walk back into the maze without looking back.

* * *

**Thank you for waiting for so long for this chapter. I hop you guys like it!**

**Favorite**

**Comment**

**Folow**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! I did just start school, but I can probably that every week or two there will be an update depending on the amount of work my professor do give me!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! ^~^**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The sun was just barely rising from the horizon and I was in Levy's room, packing up our clothes, etc. Since Levy thought it would be easier for us if we took just a week's pair of clothing and wash them every week, we took a much lighter amount of clothes and managed to fit everything in our backpacks. Dressed in cloaks with a faint scent that made us unfamiliar to the dragon slayers and friends, we headed to the woods that lead us out of town.

"Lu-chan."

"Yeah?" I turn around to see her a few feet away from me, immobile, staring down at her feet.

"Will you miss Fairy Tail?" That question triggered me, making me unable to respond.

After a moment of awkward silence I say, " Yeah. Although that guild drives me insane, it is my only home. Once we come back from training, I promise to show you my diary. I feel like it may be time for you to read that." I force a smile and tilt my head to the side. With that, Levy lights up and we began walking again side by side with our backs on our home.

An hour has passed and we made it at the core of the woods. I took out my mother's legendary blue key and summoned the portal. In front of us, stood a swirling golden portal so bright it became hard to stare at it. Through the light, Levy and I glanced at each other. She looked a little hesitant but was then turned determined and nodded. It's time. I place my hand on top of her shoulder and nod back.

"Let's go, Levy." Then we sprinted right into the portal.

**Laxu's POV **

I was walking to the guild with the Thunder Legion early in the morning to take a couple of S-class missions and take a few shots before we go.

"So how was that Fairy Tail sleepover last night, Laxus?" Who did she hear that sleepover thing?

"It was alright. Still a bothersome. Don't know why I got invited though."

"I heard you got a kiss from Mirajane!" Bixlow added.

"WHAT?!" After that sudden outburst, Freed was raged throughout the entire time to the guild. Don't get mad, Laxus. Don't get mad, Laxus. A few more minutes and I will finally be able to get a drink to cool off. Get the same old shot. Don't take them down. Don't kill Bickslow. Don't rip Freed's mouth senseless. Don't give Evergreen amnesia. Don't.

"Laxus! Guys!" Natsu suddenly came bursting out the entrance doors, breathless. I reached to the guild quicker than I imagined.

"Have you guys seen Lucy?!" Lucy?

"Why? What's going on?" Evergreen asks, showing a hint of concern for her comrade.

"No one knows where she is. We were searching throughout the entire town already. I tried to pick up her scent but it's like she tried to cover hers with another."

"Levy is gone too." Behind Natsu was Gajeel, arms crossed.

"Natsu was going to ask if he could go with her but she is nowhere to be found." Soon, Erza popped up along with Gray and the little Sky Dragon Slayer girl.

"The only close place we found was inside Levy's bedroom. That was the last place her scent lead us to." The little girl said, gloomy. Lucy is gone? The hell? Where did she run off to?

"Sorry, we don't know anything about Lucy's disappearance. Later!" Bickslow grins and walks in with Evergreen and Freed side by side. Natsu's gang looks back at me in spark of hope glittering within their eyes.

"Don't know. I'll tell you if I see her." I say. They stare back at me in bewilderment.

"You're actually planning on helping us?! You?! Laxus?!" Gray blurts out. Such little faith on me.

"Don't push it, ice cream. I'm only trying to gain trust on gramps with helping the guild." I growl and go in the guild to the bar. I sit next to Evergreen and ask Mira for the original as I hear Natsu's group begin to scatter in search for Lucy. I wonder what Lucy is up to..

"Here you go, Laxus! Fairy Tail's signature drink!" I look up and receive my drink from the cheerful devil. I take the mug and drink quietly. That Heartfilia girl really is something. She managed to make me talk. That is a first. I wonder- Suddenly a strong built up pressure triggers me within my chest. This feeling..

I drop the drink and sprint out of the guild doors to the woods. Ignoring the shouts of my comrades, I think about the painful sensation that is building up inside of me.. What the hell is going on, today?!

When I make it to the center point of the woods, I find Natsu along with Gajeel and the Sabertooth Dragon Slayer twins. Right when Natsu was about to blurt something stupid and loud, I sense Bolt coming. Dammit. He jumps in from the sky next to Gajeel, panicked.

"Where is she?! I felt her!" So he felt it, too. I then realize all the Dragon Slayers are in a circle for the same reason; their dragons. We all got the painful feeling growing within our bodies and sniffed their way to where they felt their dragon was. All in the same place.

" Igneel was here! I just know it!" Natsu shouts and begins searching around the place. Meanwhile, we all ponder on the situation we are in. Just then,

"Levy." Bolt mutters. To this, Gajeel quickly glares at him suspiciously.

"What about her, eh?"

"Her scent is nearby. Its very faint, but it was here as well along with-"

"Lucy." Natsu says, stopping on his tracks. We all glance at each other questioningly and sniff the atmosphere. They were definitely here awhile ago.

"Does that mean that they might be a part of the reason why the dragons' scents came to us?" Rogue, I believe, asks. That seems reasonable. They are gone without notice. Their scents were last found right where the dragons were. And last night they were secretly talking…

" How can they be involved in the sudden appearance of the dragons, though?" Stringy, screw if I messed up his name, asks the million jewel question. Good question, light bulb. How are they? We think quietly for a few moments until I remember what the girls were talking about that night.

" I remember Lucy talking to Levy last night about some year long training-"

"YEAR LONG TRAINING?!" They all shout, shocked.

"Will you just shut up so you can get more information about this?!" I yell, quickly shutting them up. Much better.

"A training that included a special key from Lucy's mother she got. I did hear a couple mentionings of the word dragons, but they were pretty quiet about that part. I didn't think it was very important because they later giggled and turned red." After I finish what I had to say, they all stare back at me, surprised.

"Now that you mention it, I was taking Levy back to her place because she said she had a big day ahead of her. Then-"

"Wait, you were with her last night, after the party? Why the hell were you with her?!" The Iron Dragon Slayer growls in anger. Why is he so concerned all of the sudden?

"Why are you so fired up that I was with her? Are you her lover or something?" Bolt said, confused and clearly annoyed. Gajeel said nothing after his response.

"Now, back to what I was saying. When we were saying our goodbyes, she seemed a little depressed about it. I asked her why she was making it as our last time seeing each other and she tried to cover it by saying 'see you later' with a fake smile."

"How did you know she was fake smiling?" Rogue asks. Bolt looks back at him, giving him the 'duh' look.

"It is pretty obvious to tell the difference between a fake and a real smile." He is pretty smart, I give him credit. So, Lucy and the bookworm had this planned since last night. They were going to a year long training that included dragons and the key of Lucy's mother. But why were they going to train with the dragons?

**Lucy's POV **

Levy and I fall out of the portal that lead us straight down to a pit of fire. We both scream in fear from the sudden entrance. I close my eyes to wait for the impact, but nothing comes. I open my eyes slowly and notice we are in a lavender barrier, floating. Two more feet and we would of been burnt to death.

"Hello, my dear. Oh my, you brought your friend with you as well! The more the merrier!" That voice was the same one as from the blue key. Its-

"Mom!" I yelled seeing her beside the pit of fire. Oh my God. I can actually see her! She is really there!

"Come to momma." She smiled spreading her arms excitedly. The barrier lead us down in front of her and popped itself. I ran as fast as I could to her and gave her an embrace. Tears ran down my cheeks, happily. I can touch my mom. Her warm hands ran down my hair. It feels so much like home. God, how much I missed her comforting voice.

After, like, forever, we pulled away and gazed at each other's eyes. "Look how mature you've gotten! Your figure is very much ladylike! And you still have those large brown innocent eyes! Just like when I last saw you back when-"

"Lady Layla." A deep voice roared. Is that a-

"Dragon?!" Levy shouted. I look up to see a fiery red dragon. It looks almost like how Natsu described Igneel.

"Igneel! How are you?" Mom yelled, smiling oh so ever widely. So it IS IGNEEL!

"Why did you bring your daughter and her friend here?" Igneel roared back. Although he thinks he is talking softly, he is a loud as my alarm clock beside my ear.

"I wanted to!" Mom lets go of me and crosses her arms in front of the Fire Dragon King. How come Igneel knows about us?

Sighing, Igneel looks back at Levy and I saying, "If you are wondering how we know you, know that our Queen talks very much about you. Besides, we watch you through our children how you guys are." My mom is a Queen?! She talks a lot about me?! Watching us through their children?! What do you mean?! That sounds so creepy!

"Don't explode their minds, Igneel. And don't call me your Queen. I am your dearest friend, Layla." Mom pouts. She turns back to me and smiles sweetly. I smile back just as sweet in response.

"Would you like to meet the others, dear?" I didn't have time to respond before she took out a shimmering golden key, much brighter than the zodiac key and placed it inches from her lips. She took a deep breath and blew. Nothing happened. I was about to ask her what was she doing when roars began to ring on our ears. I covered my ears with my hands and squinted my eyes from the pain.

"What the heck is going on?!" I scream.

"Look, Lu-chan!" I barely hear Levy and glance up to the sky filled with stars of all shapes and sizes and see around a dozen of humongous wings. Dragons! So many dragons in the sky! Dragons with metallic scales. Feathered ones. And then there was a pair that had the same aura the Twin Dragon Slayer had. Oh! The Jade Dragon was here, too!

"There is Metalicana. Skiadrum. Grandeeney.. Wow!" Levy shouted in excitement. I looked back at her in amazement. The dragons that our friends have searched for so long are right before our very eyes! They landed beside Igneel and bowed down their heads.

"You called, my Queen?" The metal dragon roars. Mother seems pretty noble. All these dragons call her 'My Queen' and have high respects for her.

"Queen Layla! How are you?" Beside the metal dragon was a feathered female dragon. Her soft stare was calming. She must be Wendy's dragon; Grandeeney. To her left was the dark dragon, Skiadrum. To what Levy has told me about Rogue's dragon, he was dark, and had the same characters from his. Very reserved.

"Grandeeney! Speak to your Queen with more respect. Especially around guests.!" He growled. However, the female dragon paid no attention to him and continued smiling to mom.

"Hello, my friend. I am doing wonderful. What about you, Grandeeney?" Mom says, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. Mom must be glad that she saw me after so long. I glance back at her and show her one of my brightest smiles. Right when she was about to smile back, a familiar rock dragon flew above us in the celestial sky to Zirconis' side. He looked at him, pumped.

"J! You promised you were going to have a rematch with me 10 seconds ago! Why are you here, idiot?! You know how impatient I become!" He roared angrily. Dark dragon doesn't seem to be in a good mood right now.

"Oh, we _know. _Right now, though, you are going to sit your heavy self down and introduce yourself to the Queen's daughter and her friend, you fool." The white dragon, Weisslogia roars. Although with such voice, he looks calm and collected. Total opposite of the Sting _I _know.

The Rock dragon quickly moves his rocky head right to Levy and I and blinks surprisingly. "_This _is the Queen's daughter?! I barely felt her presence!" He chuckles like we are a joke. He then looks back at me seriously. His aura has quickly changed.

"You don't have the strong pressure like your mother. Meet me right after I take down shiny boy here. You need serious training, kid. You too, bookworm." Huh? Strong pressure like my mother? Is my mother powerful as father and these dragons said? Is _he _going to train me?! Wait. How did he know the nickname Levy is given from Gajeel?

"It seems like you have strongly insulted my child's abilities, Rock Dragon. Do you want me to take you down with _my_ ability? Last time you ever challenged me, it took you nearly a month to recover." Mother's tone became powerfully dark and her face darkens. I look back to the Rock Dragon to notice that his face got pale. A rock can get pale? That's news.

"No, my Queen. I would not want to go through that ever again." He nervously kneels down before her. My mom is scary to these dragons?! She has the entire package!

Sensing someone eyeing me, I turn around to where Levy is. But it's just her. She glances at me back curiously. Is it just me? I felt like someone was really staring right at me, I just can't put my finger to what or who it was. I shake my head and turn around back to the dragons. That was weird.

After being greeted by the dragons, Igneel and my mother leads us to a rather large cottage house made out of pure bricks and woods. It was a two story house and large glass windows made a vision of what I believe was the living room and a small library beside it in the first floor. The second floor had a balcony in the our left side. That floor had smaller dilated windows, yet it was visible for us to know that there was a master bedroom inside. The bedroom was mainly painted in white and a few sparks of a light pink. It was such an amazing view from here. In front of the house is a clear lake surrounded by tall trees. The area tended to stand out from everything. Compared to the bright-colored floor with stars of all shapes and sizes, the area was the size of the guild, including the backyard itself. The place was huge! Am I going to be living here for the time being? It is too much for just myself. I won't be able to handle it. Suddenly, the thought of my father and the mansion came to mind. Oh no. Dark thoughts are in their way.

"Since you are not very comfortable with living in such a place that has a lot of space, I made some changes and will allow your friend Levy to be living with you here. In the backyard, we included a training area with all the materials at hand and a large pool to relax in after a long day. Everything you will need during your stay will be inside. Igneel and I will go back to the rest of the dragons to meeting. See you tomorrow, my dear." Mother quickly pecks me on my forehead and walks to leave.

"Wait!" I turn around but she was already gone. So was Igneel. Was this all just a dream? Did she use teleportation magic?

"Lucy. Let's go inside to see how it looks like! Maybe along the way we will find our rooms and change to go to the pool! C'mon!" Levy grabs a hold of my wrists and drags me to the front.

I'm already loving this place's creativity.. In the front porch were two rocking chairs with a couple pillows and a small dark wooden table between them. The ground was a slightly lighter shade than the color from the table which combined the shade of the rocking chairs. Some bamboos held in a large vase each stood at the side of the front door. Levy opened the white front door that lead us inside. The bright wooden walls had mouse-sized lanterns hanging nearly 3 feet from each other and on the right side were doubled mirrored doors that held musical instruments inside. A black piano that stood at the very center captivated me. I remembered I had a similar one next to my room when I lived at the mansion. I used to happily play the wrong notes to the songs my mom sang to me every night before she left my life. We continued deeper into the mansion to a living room and circled stairs to our left.

In Levy's side was another hallway with a couple more rooms. Beside the living room was a kitchen. I walked to the kitchen to find that father deeper into the kitchen lead to the dining room. The chandelier shone the spotless white table with bright red/yellow colors. Plates, silverware, and napkins were set for every chair. I went back to the kitchen to find Levy taking out ham and eggs from the fridge. There is food in there? She placed the produce on the countertop at the middle with bread, cheese and lettuce already there. Just by looking at it makes me hungry. Just then, my stomach makes a huge growl.

I blush deeply from embarrassment while Levy laughs. "Now that I think about it, we didn't eat on our way here. Take out cups and juice so we can eat a nice meal, Lu-chan." She turns her back on me and makes sandwiches.

"Oh! While you are at it, can you get me mustard and mayo?" Levy says. I nod and search for them along with orange juice for myself. I hand them over to her as I take out a pair or cups.

"Wants some orange?"

"Sure, just a little though. I'm going to get apple juice too." She says as she finished toasting the bread. I make drinks for us, pass one to her, and lean on the countertop across from her.

As I drink the juice, Levy stops midway. "Lu-chan. Thanks for inviting me to go with you to a place like this." Looking down at the food, she smiles. I stare at her blankly for a second then smile back widely.

"No problem!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, but here you go! I hope you guys really enjoy!**

* * *

**Layla's POV **

As I walked to the Dragon Gates with Igneel, we see more than half of the group already waiting for us. We pass large diamonded gates, the size of a dragon, into a rather huge room perfectly fit for a dozen dragons. Everyone is set on their rightful thrones with their symbolic marks resembling their elements at the back of their thrones, circled. At the center was the enchanted mirror flat on the ground. Three are still to be back.

"My Queen, if you are wondering where those three are, Astra is on her way as well as with Gael. As for the other one, I haven't heard anything from her." Informed Weisslogia. I nod back nobly and mouth '_thank you'_ to him.

"We will wait for the rest to come. Once they arrive, we will begin our meeting." I say. Igneel leads me to my throne, as large as the rest, and sits beside me. Across from me was Skiadrum, reserving himself from the lively conversations. To his left was Weisslogia, insulting the Rock Dragon's appearance, who was next to Igneel, trying to keep his cool. To the Shadow Dragon's right was Grandeeney, happily chatting with Zincronois beside her about her adopted daughter, Wendy. To the Light Dragon's left was Metalicana was, well, sleeping peacefully through Rock's roaring harsh words to Weisslogia and Igneel, who just wanted to sleep like Metalicana. Lastly, Atlas Flame sat in between two empty thrones. I intently stared at the three empty thrones: the one to my right, between Zincronois and Rock, and the one between Metalicana and Atlas. I wonder why Astra is not here yet. She is usually here before I am. Gael is always one of the first ones here. I wonder…

Maybe, something must've come up, but she'd informed us ahead of time. Pondering about this, Gael walks in. Gael is the Gravity Dragon. His scales are a glistening dark blue hue. With just one glance, a temptation to run my fingers to his scales tore me down. Even though his scales may be one of the most prettiest scales I have ever caught sight of, they hold a painful curse. I had once touched one of his scales accidentally and was thrown to the ground from such pressure. Gael said he was born with such a curse. He always tried to keep his distance away from anyone and everything. Even trees and water were pushed deeper into the earth. Some dragons like the Rock and Jade Dragon were able to be immune from his curse, so they are one of the few that can touch Gael. His sharp wings were a couple shades darker than his scales. It was so dark, it could camouflage with the night sky. As for his eyes, they were pure silver that can see through almost anything.

All eyes were on him, but his eyes were on the two empty spots. "Where are the others?" He asked. I told him that Astra was on her way and he nodded, walking to his throne.

"Where have you been? You are always so early, Gael!" said Rock. As expected, he does not answer back. Only a dumb person would expect Gael to answer their questions.

"My Queen, I sense Astra. She is nearing at lightning speed." Gael said, staring deeply past the Dragon Gates. Just as he suspected, Astra came bursting into the room. Compared to Gael, Astra is 3 times brighter than him. Her scales were similar to the sky in the Celestial World. The beautiful sky and stars resembled quite nicely. The wings glowed transparently with blurry hues of purple, pink, and blue. Her eyes shined golden like her kind smiles. Above her head were 13 planets of different sizes and colors circling around her like a halo. A creature of such beauty, it definitely surprised you when you see her other side. Sometimes I wonder if her other personality is actually the same Astra I know.

"I am so sorry for being late, Layla! I didn't mean to! I was with him talking-" I cut her off by raising my hand and smile sweetly.

"There is no reason to be feeling such guilt over being 2 minutes late from your usual time, woman." I chuckle. Astra sighs from relief and quietly flies over to her spot next to me. Seconds after, the room is then filled with lively conversations again. I look back at the time of the watch on my watch pendant to see that we are to begin the meeting in a minute. I timidly glance at the only empty throne. She is usually late or missing in almost every meeting we ever had. Although this is common, I find it troubling for me to take in.

"There is no need to be so gloomy, my Queen. I am here." Someone says. The voice is all too familiar. Surprised, I shot my head up to see the female dragon landing before the gates with her purple lightning sparks caged in metallic wings.

"Tormenta."

**Laxus' POV**

It has been a day now since the incident with Lucy's disappearance and the dragon's pulse. My mind has been fixed on trying to find 2 females: my dragon and Lucy. I have not been so focused on something besides being the next guild master. Drinking the guild's signature sake, I contemplate. I don't know why but just the thought of having that blonde chick in my arms again drives me insane. I must find that woman. Determined, I stand up and walk out of the guild to Fairy Hall.

When I arrive, I find the guys searching for clues. Sting and Rogue are outside examining the hole on the wall the female demons created. Natsu and Happy are running up and down the stairs the entire building, calculating their most frequent scents. As for Gajeel and Bolt, I have no clue. I move on to Levy's library and close my eyes. I find my way through the center with Lucy's faint scent smoothly. When I reach the center, the place was surprisingly clean. Two nights ago, a few books were thrown on the ground, a blanket stretching from a sofa to the ground, and a white robe at the side of a rocking chair beside the sofa. I just then see a pair of dirty and scratched feet behind the chair. I look up, reluctantly, knowing who it is.

"Yo." Bolt said placing his arm over the chair with a wry smile. He is wearing the same clothing the bluenette gave him that other day and his cloak over it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are doing. Searching for clues to find them." He yawns. Now that I look closely at his face, he has bags under his eye and his face is kinda pale.

"Were you doing this since last night?" I ask. Sighing, he nods. I do the same and walk to the other side of the library. The last place I saw Lucy was when I left her and the others after the incident I caused against Bolt here.

"Mind if I talk to you for a bit before you start retracing your steps that night?" I stop, not daring to look back at him. If he wants to talk about what happened years ago, I won't even bother standing here trying to listen to his excuses for abandoning my ass back then. I know he will talk about that so I walk away.

"Tormenta once said, " I stop on my tracks and slightly turn my head to the side, "that you were going to grow up as a powerful man one day. 'Mature and probably even handsome' she said." Bolt said, chuckling. She ain't wrong about the handsome part.

"She was so happy when she found out you have acquired the lightning magic. Although we lacked on some parts, she still loved us no matter the conditions."

"Why bother telling this to me now?" I turn my body to the side and tilt my head higher, annoyed.

"She said that before she disappeared. Right when I had the courage to tell you, you were kidnapped before I knew it."

"It was your fault I was kidnapped! You abandoned me when I needed you for once, you bastard!" I quickly say back. He jerks a little backwards, hurt by my words. Oh no, there is more from where that came from, you bastard.

I continued. "You really are something, trying to come back and talk things through. What do want to talk about, eh? Do you really think I want to listen to all the bull crap you say as your so-called excuse? There is no excuse for abandoning a comrade, bastard! I don't want to see your damned face ever again! Go to hell, for all I care. It's thanks to you that I went through that old fart's torture!" I yell. His face clouds and his aura darkens, After a moment, he looks back at me with a cold expression.

He lifts up his bangs that cover up the left side of his face to show his left eye. There was a scar that went across it. His iris and pupil were completely grey. He lost his left eye.

"This happened when I was trying to save your ass for once." He then strips down to only his bottoms on. On his back were large scars all across his back. From the left shoulder to his waist.

"I don't know if you remember this, but your father brought a flippin' wild wolf with him to scare me away when he took you inside. I fought that monster to save your ass. I killed it but that old fart wasn't done with me. Nearly unconscious, he knocks me down himself. Almost dead, I hear him say he needed you for a project. A lab rat. Everything went black after that.

"Now tell me I didn't abandon you because last time I checked I was working my own ass off to find your ass during this entire time. I had to recover for half a year because I was that of a cousin to abandon you. How do you think I was when I heard you supposedly died in that island? And when you made that appearance and awesome victory at the Grand Magic Games?" He shouted, nearly on the verge of tears. I look at his eyes and back with wide eyes again. Surprised, I let my guard down and he punches me square on the face. I glare back at him.

"The only damn reason I held back from telling you these couple of days was because I knew it was going to be like this!"

"Then why bother coming back?!" I shout back. He stopped and widened his eyes. The room falls silent for awhile. It felt like years.

Just then, Sting barges in. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! Stop shouting at each other when you are a few feet away! We are trying to find some clues! Do something productive for once!" He growls and leaves, closing the door. I look back at the door once more and turn back to Bolt. He stares back hurtful, but then smiles wryly. He takes out something from under his cloak and takes out a hand sized globe. My eyes widened ever so slightly at what inside the globe. I saw the swirling dark grey clouds move around inside the globe and the flash of purple lightning. The purple lightning that belonged to Tormenta, I couldn't mistake it. The clouds would flash every once in a while as the lightning falls, creating such a beautiful storm.

I couldn't take my eyes of the object. "This is for you, from Tormenta. She knew she was going to disappear some day and made me give this to you when the time is right." He handed it over to me and the globe floated over to my shoulder. It began to glow. It seems alive.

"Tormenta wanted to give me a part of her?" The words came out of my mouth quietly. My throat became dry. It became hard for me to speak. I was confused to why she gave this to me.

"If you don't mind, I will now take my leave." Says Bolt. I stare back at him. He had his back turned to me as he summons a black cloud from under him. I wanted to stop him and yet I let him fly off. He did not turn back once.

**Lucy's POV **

A grand piano colored in the shade of blood stood before me. Black and white keyboards were calling out my name. I sat on the bench and traced the keyboards. The sound of my mother's voice when she sang to me came to my mind. She also hummed a song called "River Flows In You" I remember spying on her through the large doors of the room, playing the piano when I small. She moved her head to the side, following the rhythm to every note. Her eyes were closed, but her smile proved that she was conscious. Halfway through the song, I slept right at the doors. It was so calming. I stare back the the keyboard. I press a random note, trying to find the Em chord. I was like this, trying to find the chords for each piece until it was noon. I was less than one fourths complete. I realized that mother nature was calling. I closed the keyboard with the fall board and left the room as quiet as possible.

"Levy?" I call out. No response. I wonder if there is a library here that she might of gotten a little carried away with it.

"Yes?" Her voice was far. I walk to the living room, where our luggage was at the corner of the room, to the spiral stairs and climbed up. When I reached the top, Levy was just coming out of the hallway, a large old book at hand.

"Have you found any restrooms here?" I ask. She nods, chuckling. I follow her back to the hallways downstairs. We entered the door at the very end left side seemed to be a guest room. Next to it was their bathroom. I ran as fast as I could inside the room and slammed the door shut, locked it and went right into business. After washing my hands, I walk out back to where I left Levy at. She was sitting on top of the guest bed, having an irritated expression over the book she was reading.

"Don't understand the book, Levy-chan?" She looks up suddenly, as if she was surprised by my appearance. She nods shortly and her eyes move back down to the book.

Having the feeling that a conversation with Levy would be impossible right now, I begin to walk away to the door. "Lu-chan, do have a thing for Laxus?" I stopped on my tracks and felt goosebumps rise from my toes to my head. I turn back slowly and try my best to manage a smile.

"You do! Your face says it all! Look at you! You look like a tomato!" She looked up at me and laughed.

"Why would you ask such a question, Levy?" I ask, my voice quivering. She stops laughing and looks at me crazily.

"I found it kinda obvious. Right after you and Laxus finished you 7 minutes in Heaven game, you were blushing and would take a quick glance of him from time to time. Something happened, huh?"

"I'd prefer if my best friend didn't ask me ask me those certain questions" I said while giving her a look.

Levy gave a side grin and responded, "Then I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't ask these questions, would I?"

Crap. She got me there, I thought to myself. "Touché." I said to her which made Levy laugh. I grinned. "Hm, wouldn't you think Bolt is hot? I mean he's almost like a copy of Laxus, but you know with different features here and there. I mean, uff." I said as I watched Levy get flustered. I couldn't help but laugh at her priceless reaction.

"No fair, Lu-chan." Levy pouts. I laugh and sit next to her. I place my hand on her shoulder and smile mischievously.

"Imagine; Bolt half naked before you. Smooth, strong looking abs. His toned eight-pack. Water dripping from his hot skin from the shower he took for you. A towel hanging on top his damp orange-reddish hair.." I peer closer to her burning red ear and smile ever so widely. "His cold blue eyes burning passion. A seductive smirk running across his lips. His hot breath brushing past your tingling neck. His deep voice-"

""Okay, I get it!" She yells and covers her tomato face with her palms. I burst out laughing while she tried to make it to the bathroom with her steamy head and shaking legs. I was just playing around with her about Bolt, but it seems like I was actually right about her and him. She might have a thing for Bolt. Hmmmm… Bolt.

I quiet down my laughter. Bolt. He had made it tough for Laxus when they were both young. He abandoned him when they were so young. Why would he do that? There should be more evidence to this issue..

"Lu-chan!" I was knocked out of my train of thoughts when Levy shouted my name from the bathroom. Panicked, I run to her aid and swinged the door open.

"Levy?" I call out. My eyes scan the room but she isn't anywhere to be found. I take a couple of steps deeper into the room when the door shuts with a loud slam. Before I was able to turn around, someone lands on top of me and wraps their arms and legs around me, locking me to them. Surprised by this, my body stumbles and lands to the bathtub beside me. A blur of blue crosses into my eye before water splashes on my face and realize that there is no reason to panic.

I jump out of the water, soaked right when I fall in. The water is as cold as Gray's ice. All the hairs on my skin stand from the coldness. "What was that for, Levy?!" I glare down at her soaked body. She sits up and laughs.

"We are already soaked and wet, so the more reason to just go the pool right now!" She smiles widens ear to ear. She does have a point there. But she didn't have to do it this way. She could just drag me. Just then, realization came to mind. Swimsuits.

"We don't have swimsuits, Levy!" I whisper. I was thinking that maybe she could be surprised or at least disappointed, but the only facial expression I found in her face was a poker face.

"You didn't get one?"

"What?" I ask. She got bikinis? How?

As if noticing my confusion, she explains, "While I was looking around my room for secret books, I found a few pairs of bikinis in my closet. They seemed to fit my size. And not just bikinis. Formal dresses, workout clothes, sexyyy lingerie, pajamas, cool-looking suits, and even clothes for the winter. Everything we have set is there. Most pair of clothings had the exact same size I have. Others are a little larger…" I lost listening to her and thought of my mother. How did she know Levy was going to come? How does she know her sizes? Where did she get all of this information?!

Just then a thought came into mind; Igneel did say that they see us through their children. Does that mean that they can see us through the eyes of Laxus, Natsu, Wendy, and the rest?

"...-chan! Are you listening?" I lose my train of thought when Levy waves her hand inches from my nose. I blink a couple of times and look at her surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Levy-chan. What were you saying?" She sighs disappointedly and gets out of the tub. She grabs a white towel hanging beside her and covers herself, takes my hand, and drags me out of the room again.

"Let's go get changed to our bikinis. We need to have a break from all that has happened so far, today." I couldn't agree more.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**Bolt's POV **

It has been a week now since Tormenta's scent and Levy's disappearance. So far, not one piece of information has made it into our hands and it's driving all of us crazy. Natsu, fire lizard, has not been himself. What I heard from his cold friend was that he usually is up for a fight by anyone. Recently, however, he tends to exclude himself from that fighting group and if anyone dares to come up to him, he takes them down with a strike and a cold stare. Not one single word comes out of his mouth while so.

Laxus is gone as usual, but for different purposes. He left the town to search for information relating to the situation. His group begged to join him, but he shut them out and left. He left 4 days ago. Not one word of information about him arrived. Iron Dragon Slayer guy has been at libraries recently along with the Twin Dragon Slayers.

As for myself, I have been at Levy's place, trying to find something important that Levy's could have left as info. When I take a break from research, I clean the library and end up cleaning the entire apartment, like now. I have taken a 20 minute break and I'm using the time to wash the dishes in the kitchen sink. I have replaced most of the bedroom wall back to how it was, cleaned up the mess from the sleepover party more than a week ago, and began taking Levy's role in the place. Since I do not have any place to sleep other than the woods, I have began to live at Levy's place. I was not very comfortable with resting in her room, so I slept on the couch at the library. There were a few conflicts between the girls and I about me being here, but sooner or later, it will-

"Bolt Dreyar!" The armored scarlet woman slams the door open and the cup I was cleaning dropped to the floor and broke. I stare at the pieces with horror.

"When do you plan on leaving this room?!" She shouted. I glare at her and growl, "When do you plan on using the door more quietly?" She blinks a couple of times and her usual cold glare then resumes.

"What did you say?"

"I said-" A winged sword zooms right at me and I dodge it swiftly, making the sword hit the wall. Keeping my eyes on her, I pluck out the sword and throw it to the ground in front of her. As she slowly picks up her sword, I pick up the broken pieces of the cup and dump it to the trash.

While I am throwing the crumbs, "Found anything about the girls?"

"Not since the day they left. All we know was that it was a last minute planned year-long training and that the training included dragons. There seemed to have a portal opened where it lead to where the dragons were in the center of the woods. I believe because their hidden power and scent was immense, it triggered us to where the portal was at." I say.

Crossing her arms, the armored scarlet responds, "Hm. That's odd."

"What? Did you guys figure something out?" I ask. A spark of hope washed my entire body. She stays silent for a moment, closes her eyes, and then opens her mouth to speak.

"I wonder why it only triggered the dragon slayers. If pressure of a dragon were nearby, everyone in the entire town would have felt it. Master would have felt it. The royal troops would be here by now investigating the dragon pressure. However, no one excluding you dragon slayers have sensed anything like that." She does have a valid point there

I pondered for a bit on the thought, "Maybe, its because we are more connected to a dragon than others. I mean it was only for a brief moment. It would've taken a while for its presence to be known to anyone except us slayers."

Scarlet had something that she wanted to say. "Spit it out." I said to her. "I am not completly sure but what if...what if the girls are connected to this scent somehow. They couldn't have known where the portal would have opened. There was no coincidence for them to find the place. That training they were speaking of… "

"You think that the dragons took them in?"

Scarlet only nodded her head ever so slightly. "That can't be it. Dragons take infants in, it's a lot easier for them to learn and stick to it. Unlike us, adults, that have already learned our magic and stick to it. We don't have the capacity to learn a new magic without it taking years."

"But Lucy and Levy wielded the capacity to absorb knowledge like a sponge. Although their magic was not on top, their information on a diverse level is at the top. Lucy being a former heiress thought by the very best people of all Fiore and Levy being a solid script mage, books, scripts and learning is Levy's central magic. It could take us years because we are only absorbing our own magic skill, but for those two girls, I would say it would taking them months to learn a new magic."

"So, you are saying dragons that disappeared about 14 years ago, came back to train Lucy and Levy?"

"Seven years ago, we were almost killed by a dragon in Tenrou. The reason we froze was because of Acnologia and the First master, Mavis." That is when it hit me. When I look up at her, she has the same expression I do.

Then I ask the million-dollar questions "What if Acnologia was the one that took them? What if it was a trap for them to harm them, not to train them?"

**Levy's POV **

Taking a deep breath, I stared at the bedroom door as I heard it know with a slight, "Wake up, Levy. Breakfast is ready."

There was no argument that Lucy was Layla's daughter, were too much alike, but there is something different about the two. I can't really put my finger on it, though. I remembered how Jude looked like whenever he was passing by or by a picture that Lucy carried with her. She looks absolutely nothing like Jude. Hmm. Sure, both of them have the same hair color, but nearly everything about Layla is passed down genetically to Lucy. Even the personality.

"Coming! Let me change and I'll be there in a jiffy!" I say. She answered with an alright before walking away. Into what I can assume that she's walking away.

On the pearl table seven sets of plates, silverware, and cups were neatly placed all around while the varieties of food were at the very center. I was wondering why so much food was displayed when the doorbell ranged. Before I had time to react, Lucy was running to the front door, in pyjamas. I followed at a slow, steady pace.

When I reached the door, I find a group of people standing before Lucy. One of them was definitely Layla. Beside her was a beautiful woman no older than 30 years with planets of different colors and sizes circling above her head like a halo. Behind her was a muscled, bald man with a scary face, arms crossed. On the other side was a man with long red locks. He had two scars on his face; one formed as an "X" on his right cheek and the other going across his right eye. The man looked like he was on his 30s and had a small beard forming on his chin. To his left was a nicely muscled guy around his 30s as well with fire dancing on his head like it was his hair. He was not one least worried about it and grinned when he noticed my expression.

"Yes, this is my hair, cupcake. Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt one bit." He says. Something about his voice made him familiar. I just couldn't put my finger in it.

"Where is the other one?" Lucy asks. There are more people coming in? She knew they were going to come?

"Jade was planning to come but switched places with two other people else because he remembered he had plenty of work to finish at the fighting arena. The guys should be arriving soon." The bald man stated.

"While we wait for them, why don't we go inside? I smell good breakfast being served." Said the excited, beautiful woman. She looks nice and interactive. Everyone nods and goes inside. I watch them walk inside and make their way into the dining table. I glance back at Lucy curiously. "Who are they?"

She looks back troubled and sighs, "They are the dragons in their human form." The red haired man is Igneel, Bald one is Rock Dragon, Atlas Flame is the guy with hair on fire, and as for the charming woman with halo planets, I have no clue." They are the dragons? How did Lucy know about this? Did she and her mother talk together and I didn't realize this happening?

"No, Levy, she didn't say anything. You could tell there is some sort of resemblance with their dragon form and their human form. Also, their magic signature is closely familiar with the one of the dragon slayers." She answered my question. But, now that I realized they do resemble the dragon slayers to an aspect, the closest I could compare it to would be their attitudes.

"I see." Was all I could muster before I asked another question at Lucy, "Who's the woman with the halos then?"

Lucy looked at head at the skipping woman. "I am not entirely sure, but I know she was present when the dragons gathered. Her magic seems close enough to mine and Jellal, so she must have magic related to Celestial magic." She said thinking.

"So, a Celestial dragon, right?"

"That is my highest guess. But, I could be wrong, there's plenty of magic that relates to the heavens like the basic elements. Rain comes from the sky, lightning, light, and so much more. The heavens has a lot varieties of magic which is why Celestial magic is so rare and so diverse just like script. In a matter of writing a word, you have an element or anything at your command." Lucy explained further, "Celestial magic allows me to be more of a tactician than a fighter, I can come up with a plan within a matter of minutes, and place everyone according to their magic."

"It makes sense. You have multiple contracts to keep in mind and remember their abilities. When fighting an opponent you have to know who is best for the job, and act accordingly." I said understanding that Lucy's magic is indeed very strong. I know for a fact that it takes immense energy to just open a single gate, twice as much for a gold gate, and keeping them out for long periods of time. Imagine every time their spirit ues magic its her magic being used as an attack. Wow. I've never really understood her magic, meaning there isn't many books on it.

I looked at my best friend from the sides not drawing attention that I was staring. I grew sad thinking how her team didn't let her do certain things. When it came to battle, I knew that she was treated as the damsel in distress because her lack of physical and magical strength. Lucy was indeed one of the strongest people that I have ever meet, I just wish they deemed her as such. I, on the other hand, was different than Lucy, my magic was truly based on books. Something that's pretty important but when it comes to combat, I am useless unless we have to defeat ancient enemies and such. That's when I play a critical role, but besides that I only lend power to other, much like Lucy,

"Hey, don't go thinking that I am stronger and be treated weaker, or pointing out your flaws. This is why we are here, we are here to become stronger. To not being left out or frown upon. We came to show everyone that we can just be as strong as them if we dedicate ourselves. We'll go to the top, you'll see." Lucy said with one of her best pearly white smiles. I looked at her and couldn't help but smile back, she has brighten up my mood. Motivated me to show those haters that I am strong.

"You were always strong, Levy. Whenever we were stranded in the middle of nowhere and the dragon slayers needed a power boost, who was the one supplying them with that energy? You did. You may not have been a strong root, but you still are a root that a tree needs to be able to drink sufficient water. Without it, the tree doesn't get the sufficient water that it needs to work." Lucy explained as she gave me a side hug.

"How did you know what I was saying?" I questioned her. She giggle slightly, "Levy, I've been having those same thoughts every time I was captured, tortured and saved. How I could be stronger? How can I help my nakama? All of those ran through my head, so I know what it looks like. Beides, I'd be a shitty best friend, if I didn't know."

I laughed at the last comment of her, "True." I couldn't help thinking that Lucy will help me, motivate me to push harder than I have. Hopefully, we can both do the same to one another, "Just wait for us Fairy Tail, we'll be stronger than ever."

"Ladies, as you know, you are here to train. We are giving you the opportunity to chose your dragon slayer magic, of your choice. Along with your secondary magic that will be later revealed." Layla said as we sat down on our seats. The Rock Dragon and Atlas Flames have already begun on their meal served before them while the rest

"Why would we need secondary magic?" Lucy asked before I could, but I could only nod my head as a 'same.'

"Dragon Slayer magic, comes with certain consequences when using too much, Lucy. That's why we'll supply you a second magic to avoid y'all the suffering consequences. Besides, in Earth there are many unidentified creatures roaming, having an adaptation magic will surely help you on your upcoming battles." Informed Lucy's mother before speaking again, "Any thoughts for your dragon slayer magic?"

I didn't know what kind of magic I wanted to have, but it seemed Lucy did know. "I don't want to stop using my spirits. I'd like to take them on a journey with me to get stronger, together. I want to try out Celestial Dragon slayer magic." She said determined of her choice.

Layla smiled at her and nodded at her choice of magic. "You'll do excellent. You have already celestial magic, so it should be a lot easier to train you. However, you are a holder type, hm."

"I've managed to cast Urano Metria on my own…" Lucy said thoughtfully.

The beautiful woman with the halo planets on her head looked at Lucy in surprise. "Urano Metria is one of the top 5 spells of Celestial magic. Being a holder and being able to cast is something that no one manages to be able to do it." She said before speaking up, "Layla, I would like to train Lucy, if I may."

Lucy started to cough violently, but no one paid attention. "You may do so, Astra." As Layla gave her a smile in which Astra bowed her head slightly as in gratitude. "What about you Levy? Any magic you may have in mind?" Layla asked me.

I pondered on the thought and my mind couldn't stop going to that one beautiful dragon I had seen yesterday. What was his name? Or his magic? The air was thick, c'mon think, Levy. "There was that one dragon I saw fly above us with an admiral hue scales a couple days ago. He had strong, sharp wings that blended with the night sky."

I heard a male voice pop in. "Is she talking about Gael?"

Gael? Gael! Yes, that was his name. "Yes! That's him!"

The man with fire as hair stopped eating and looked at me with serious eyes. "Gael is the gravity dragon. There's two sides to his magic. I don't think you'd be able to do it, little one. His magic is pretty tough to learn much like Celestial, but Lucy has it down and knows the basic of it. Physically teached by him is nearly impossible. " He said as he tried to talk me out of it.

I stared at him quite offended, then my facial expression darkened. I smirked and responded back with my hand out for a shake, "Challenge accepted."

Before Atlas had the time to respond, two people had entered the kitchen, female and male. The male with admiral hair color replied questioningly, "Are you sure you want to accept that kind of challenge? There is no going back once you have decided."

I stare at both of them quite surprised of their aura. Calm but their strength breaks the rules of impossibility. I should be afraid of them from such amount of power and strength, but instead I answer determinedly, "Yes."

What happened next shocked all of us. The man walks up to where I sit, kneels down beside Lucy and lowers his head. Forearm resting on his leg and the other placed across his chest formally, he mutters something softly that only could enter my ears, "It would be an honor to be of service and train you, Lady Levy." I could do nothing but stare at his dark hair. Bangs covering his emotionless yet kind face. Half of his hair from the sides pulled back to a ponytail that made him look like of some royal bloodline.

"Bold move you had under your sleeves, didn't you, Gael?" Remarked the Rock Dragon. Gael slowly raises his head and his silver pure eyes stare deep into my soul. He removes his arm from his leg and raises it before me, asking permission to take mine. Hesitantly, I move to place my hand on his palm when I hear Igneel shout. When I place my hand on his, everything goes black.


End file.
